1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal transfer printer ribbon cassette apparatus and a ribbon cassette mounting method, and more particularly to a thermal transfer printer ribbon cassette apparatus and a ribbon cassette mounting method by which the mounting operation of a ribbon cassette main body to a printer main body is simple and reliable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermal transfer ribbons loaded in conventional thermal transfer printers are thin. As a result, snaking and wrinkling thereof readily occurs as they are supplied to the transport path and during winding from the transport path. Accordingly, stable transport of wide thermal transfer ribbons in particular is afforded by a system as described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-82297. Rather than the thermal transfer ribbon being set on ribbon shafts (supply spindle and winding spindle) provided in the printer main body, the thermal transfer ribbon is loaded in advance in a ribbon cassette which is then loaded in the printer main body.
However, there are problems inherent in the loading of a ribbon cassette of this type in a printer, in that it causes a further demand for simplifying the attachment operation to shorten the ribbon replacement time and for simplification of the operation for loading the thermal transfer ribbon into the ribbon cassette.
There are problems inherent in the use of a thermal transfer printer and so on in assembly with various types of peripheral apparatus (for example label affixing apparatus), in factories or manufacturing sites in particular, in that, as a consequence of the need for the thermal transfer ribbon to be loaded in large rolls of large diameter (for example, 1000 m winding or the like) and due to the increased weight thereof, better operability and convenience of the mounting operation of the ribbon cassette is desirable.
A further problem arises if the thermal transfer printer is installed in a narrow space from the viewpoint of the difficulty of the attachment operation of the ribbon cassette.
An additional problem arises if the thermal transfer printer itself is three-dimensionally installed in a range of positions from the viewpoint of the need to further simplify the implementation of the attachment operation of the ribbon cassette.
More specifically, there is a problem from the viewpoint of the need for a simple and reliable mounting operation based on a simple guide mechanism when, as an initial stage mounting operation, the ribbon cassette is moved toward the thermal transfer printer.
The mounting of the ribbon cassette in the thermal transfer printer requires that the thermal head and the platen roller of a printing unit of the printer be established in a mutually separated state and, following the mounting of the ribbon cassette, requires that the thermal head and the platen roller be again closed in a predetermined pressed state and, in addition, requires that the ribbon cassette eventually be fixed in the printer. From the viewpoint of convenience of the operation, the separate implementation of the approach/separate operation of the thermal head and the platen roller and the final mounting and fixing operation of the ribbon cassette on the thermal transfer printer should be avoided. In this respect as well, there is a need for improved convenience of the operations.
Furthermore, when the thermal transfer ribbon is used in the form of a large roll of increased weight, this raises the possibility that thermal transfer ribbon mounted in the ribbon cassette will fall from each of the ribbon supply spindle and the ribbon winding spindle through the cassette main body side while they are handled. Accordingly, there is an inherent problem from the viewpoint of a need for simplicity and reliability of the structures for mounting and fixing (inserting) and operations for mounting and fixing (inserting) the ribbon supply spindle and the ribbon winding spindle in the cassette main body.
Because the ribbon supply spindle and ribbon winding spindle are mounted in the ribbon cassette side, there is a need for the ribbon supply spindle and ribbon winding spindle rotation drive mechanisms to be linked when the ribbon cassette is mounted and fixed on the printer side. A structure for engaging and disengaging gear mechanisms between the printer and the ribbon cassette is normally used for this purpose. When the ribbon cassette is being mounted on the thermal transfer printer, there is a problem from the viewpoint of a need for the mounting operation to be based on a smooth engagement of these gear mechanisms with each other to enable reliable implementation.
There is a further inherent problem from the possibility of increased impact noise being generated during the final mounting of the ribbon cassette on the thermal transfer printer, which accompanies increases in size and weight of the thermal transfer ribbon and ribbon cassette and the need to eliminate this impact noise.
In addition, there is a further inherent problem from increased vibration generated in the thermal transfer printer main body associated with the transport and printing of the thermal transfer ribbon and print sheet and accompanying increases in size and weight of the thermal transfer ribbon and ribbon cassette and the unwanted unavoidable effects thereof on the printing of the printing sheet and transport thereof in the thermal transfer printer.